Biology Class
by bechloepitchperfection
Summary: Bechloe prompt: Beca is always so distant and quiet, from everyone. In biology one day Chloe is paired up with her and Beca constantly drops pick up lines and flirt and you can go on from there. (I switched it up a little) (Prompt from an anon on Tumblr. My Tumblr is @bechloepitchperfection)


I walked in the door and scanned the room.

It looked the exact same as every other science classroom in this school. The same lab tables filled up the room. Which meant that once again, I'd be forced to sit next to some stranger and make conversation that I didn't want to make. Great start to the first day of 12th grade.

Sighing, I went and sat in one of the furthest tables in hopes that all the other lazy seniors wouldn't have the effort to make their way back there to sit with me.

So far, it actually worked. I watched as groups of loud guys came tearing into the classroom. They all walked together, giving high fives and shoulder punches. They eventually found their own couple of tables to take up. A boyfriend and girlfriend walked in, hand in hand and found their own table.

When the bell rang, the teacher walked in. Following right behind her was a redheaded girl I had never seen at school before. The two of them laughed and talked until the bell rang. When it finally did ring, I saw the teacher point to the empty seat next to me. The girl shot me the brightest and biggest smile I have ever seen. I can't lie though, it is an incredibly pretty smile.

The teacher began talking as the girl made her way back to my lab table. Once she was all settled in, I noticed her take out a piece of paper and a bright blue pen. I focused back to the teacher, because for all I know, we were all supposed to be writing stuff down and I just missed it.

Then, I felt the piece of paper slide under my hand. I picked it up and unfolded it.

"Hi! I'm Chloe! " it read. I looked over at the girl. All she did was wink and give me a small smirk. God, it looked as if someone used her pen to draw her eyes. They were so blue it was unreal.

I pulled out my own pen and wrote back.

"I'm Beca." I passed it back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her write something. I guess this is how we're going to communicate during class. The paper was returned to me.

"So tell me Beca, why was such a pretty girl, such as yourself, sitting back here all alone?"

As I read this response, I felt knots tie into my stomach.

 _She called me pretty. Wait, what if she's also gay? Should I try going for it? Try to flirt with her a little? No, no. That might not go over well. I'll just be cool._

"I don't know, just felt like it." I slid the note back over. In no time, it was returned.

"I see. Well, I wish I were adenine, because then I could get paired with U. Oh wait, it looks like I already did. ;)" I tried to hold back a laugh as I read.

"Oh my god, you're a nerd."

"You're so hot, you denature my proteins." This time, I felt all the heat go to my cheeks.

 _Shit. She's totally gay._

"Did you look all these up on the internet last night or what?"

"I might've, just in case I founded a girl I needed to seduce. Just one more though, it's more of a question. For later, if things work out ;)" I felt myself beginning to sweat. She's so gorgeous, but she's making me so nervous. It isn't even the first hour of school, this isn't even fair. With shaky hands, I wrote my response.

"Yeah, what's that?" I looked over to see her pen hesitate over the paper. With another smirk, she bit her lip in thought. I could see her glance over at me for a second, then her pen scribbled out the next note. Thin, beautiful fingers pushed the note at me.

"If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me: smooth or rough?" As I finished reading it, I felt her hand place itself on my thigh. Startled, (and extremely turned on), I kicked out under the desk and kicked the lab stool of the girl in front of me who turned around and glared.

"Beca, Chloe, is everything alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe said, smiling, giving my thigh a quick squeeze at the same time. I couldn't manage getting out a single word at the time. All I could do was gulp.

Shortly after, the bell rang. Chloe took back the piece of paper, wrote down 3 numbers and slipped it into my hand. Leaning over, she whispered into my ear.

"Meet me at that locker number after school. We'll go to my house." Minty breath ghosted across my face.

Quickly, I nodded. She placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Beca!" and with that, she was gone.

 _Shit.. I'm either going to get laid later, or murdered. What the hell did I just agree to?_


End file.
